


Steven Gets Therapy

by CowardlyKnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyKnight/pseuds/CowardlyKnight
Summary: Just what the title says, Steven gets therapy. Takes place after the events in Steven Universe Future
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Steven Gets Therapy

“And why are you here to see me today?” a middle aged woman, holding a clipboard behind a desk, asked a nervous looking Steven Universe, the boy glowing bright Pink.

“I uh- they really have you lay on a couch in therapy? I always thought that was just a weird stereotype.” He decided to redirect the conversation, the curly haired boy laying down all the way on the couch. All but his feet, which he kept hanging off the edge as he was wearing shoes.

“The couch is for comfort while sitting, you're the one that decided to lay on it.” She stated offhandedly. Steven would have blushed if he already wasnt bright pink, obviously embarrassed as he sat up.

“Oh, don't let me stop you. If you want to lay down you ca-”

“-No, no. that's alright.” Steven assured her. With that taken care of she repeated her question.

“So why are you in here today, Steven.” She repeated. He scratched at his elbow, fidgeting nervously. 

“I had a breakdown and the gems and I agreed that this would probably be for...the best.” He replied, his eyes avoiding the woman he was speaking to, feeling massively embarrassed, both by him laying down and more importantly by having to tell a stranger he'd had a meltdown. Wasn't exactly something he was excited to advertise.

“The gems?” She questioned. Not many people beyond Beach City really knew.

“Yeah. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They're made of light, well, everything but their gem.”

The woman blinked, obviously in doubt. “Uh-huh. And you?” she asked.

“Half and half. My mom was a gem, well, a diamond really, and my dad was a human. See?” He lifted up his shirt to show off his gem. “I got my mom's gem, she kinda...died to create me” He conversed as if it was the most normal situation in the world.

“And is that why you're pink?” she addressed the elephant in the room.

“No, no. well, i mean i wouldn't be pink if i wasn't a gem, that's definitely because of that” he left off a nervous chuckle. “But it's just because I'm nervous, I usually look like every other 17 year old in the world” he explained.

She wrote something down. “Why're you nervous?” she asked him.

Steven gave a soft shrug. “I don't know” his voice rose as he spoke, using his flip flopped foot to scratch his itching ankle.

“Have you ever done something like this before?” she asked him, sitting back in her chair a bit.

“No, no. This is new territory for me” He expressed.

She nodded but said nothing more on the matter. Most people were nervous at their first therapy session, it wasn't something she was overly concerned about.

“Your...meltdown, as you phrased it. Do you mind talking about it? What happened?” she asked. She prepared to give him room to speak. That's what she was there for after all.

“Oh, well to make a long story short I kinda turned into this weird..corrupted monster and tried to attack my family. The cluster held me back though so it was okay.” He said as if it was a totally normal situation, and as if he didnt lay awake every night thinking in great detail about it, until he made himself sick with anger, both at the gems, his dad, and himself.

“And what's the long story?” she asked.

Steven slowly counted to himself, taking deep breaths. “It's okay, it's okay, it's okay” He mumbled under his breath, singing it a little, using Garnet's song to him and Connie to relax himself. He slowly dimmed his pink color. Turning back to good ol steven. Well, maybe not good. Either way, he was back to normal.

“Ah, the nervousness is gone?” she asked.

“No, just controlled” he said honestly.

“That's good, that you can control it sometimes. Now, the long story” She spoke.

Steven nodded, opening his mouth and starting from the beginning. 


End file.
